


Kind of love

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Kiss, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Revenge, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, idk what to tag this, its a mess, like a lot im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: She grabbed her face and winced. It hurt, it hurt so badly and her ankle felt like it would burst. She needed to learn to stop meddling with the town’s bad guys. She wondered how she would get home with her fucked up ankle and the disgusting bruises on her face.orShe fell in love with a bad guy and he thinks everything is his fault.





	Kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> a MESS 
> 
> i just needed some hurt/comfort with a worried Sougo im sorry fam

The way the ground approached her face more and more every second was absolutely sickening. She had never, in her entire life, felt this weak. She had never, ever, lost a stupid fight like this before.

When her head finally hit the ground, her eyes closed on reflex. She thought maybe it would soothe the pain and make the bruise that was surely more than evident by now, disappear. But of course it didn’t change a thing and the last thing she heard was his laugh. The laugh she thought was innocent the whole night, but turned out to be evil.

“Foolish little girl. You thought a guy like me would go easy on you?” He laughed and left her there. He left her laying down on the cold cement of the empty road.

She grabbed her face and winced. It hurt, it hurt so badly and her ankle felt like it would burst. She needed to learn to stop meddling with the town’s bad guys. She wondered how she’d get home with her fucked up ankle and the disgusting bruises on her face.

Gintoki would kill her. He would kill her and he would lock her up in her room for the rest of the month. He’d force a curfew on her and scold her like he always does when she comes back home too late. He’d say something along the lines of: “What if you die next time, huh? You hang out with one bad guy who turns out to be decent and you think everyone’s like that? In your room, young lady.”

As if she was still ten years old. As if he had any control over her.

But she listened like a good girl and sat on her bed until he calmed down. Because he was right, in a way. Okita Sougo, one of the town’s best fighter had bumped into her once and she practically beat his ass that time. He was so impressed, so shocked at her fighting skills that he started to bother her every day. They’d hang out, fight, and even laugh together all the time. The guy everyone feared turned out to be a huge softie, not some kind of monster.

No one knew about his personality and Kagura felt privileged to know the real Sougo. But after their meeting, she wondered if every gangster was like that. If deep down, they cared about their sisters and cried when they thought no one could hear. So she hung out with a lot of them. Sougo warned her, he warned her many times. She was stubborn and continued to fight with everyone who couldn’t show decency like her friend. She never learned her lesson.

It was never that bad, though. She was never beaten to a pulp like this. She never felt like her lungs would collapse and like her face was on fire. The worse was her ankle, she didn’t think she could even stand up. She tried and somehow managed to walk, limping her way to the house of her gangster friend. She couldn’t face Gintoki, not right now.

She knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Thrice. It opened loudly and Sougo’s face looked tired. He was clearly pissed at being woken up at this ungodly hour. Kagura hadn’t realized just how late it was and she felt bad. She quickly apologized and turned around to leave.

Sougo was faster, and she blamed it on her injury for slowing her down. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She gulped nervously under his stare.

“Uh…”                                                              

He cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

She didn’t want to be here anymore. She didn’t think it was a good idea anymore. Gintoki’s scolding would be much more appealing than the stare of Sougo as he’d tell her “Told you so.”

“I-I really don’t need your help, you know,” She whispered, careful not to wake up his neighbors.

“If you don’t need my help, then why are you here?” He wasn’t even minding his tone and she frowned. She felt the tears prick at her eyes at how stupid she was. She was just beaten up by a man Sougo warned her from and here she was, at his doorstep. God, this was stupid.

“I just—” and she was crying. She quickly hid her face from him and tried to stop her tears. She wasn’t usually this sensible, she was never this sensible. She was careful to not cry in front of Sougo. The thought of him having that kind of blackmail against her made her sick.

Sougo, on his side of the door, felt panicked. He had never seen her like this. She was all bruised up, she looked vulnerable and more importantly, she was crying. His instincts were telling him to just let her be. It’s none of his business, after all. Whatever happens to her, right? Just leave her out by the door and let her tears freeze on her cheeks. Just let the cuts on her body bleed and let that purple ankle get worse. _It’s none of your business, Sougo_.

“Get inside,” he delicately positioned his hand on her back to guide her inside. He closed the door and followed Kagura to the couch. However, she just stood there, unsure of her actions. “What? Sit down already.”

She sniffled and looked to the ground. “I don’t think I can.”

He frowned and remembered her ankle. He assumed it hurt to crouch down. Or perhaps she just didn’t want to be in his house. No matter the reason, he still went ahead and grabbed her hand to sit her down. She looked surprised at first, but she let him help her.

They just sat there in the dark room. The two didn’t talk for a good ten minutes and Kagura felt uncomfortable. She could feel Sougo’s stare on her, analyzing her from head to toe. He always did that. It pissed her off.

“Will you say something? Like ‘I told you’ or something?” He chuckled briefly, then his eyes were dark again.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know, some punk. He was nice the whole night, I swear! Then he got a call and just—” He grabbed his face and she cut herself off mid-sentence. He looked beyond angry, she had never seen Sougo like this. Even the time a group of gangsters jumped them on their first night out as friends.

“Let me see it.” His stare could have killed her. Her heart jumped and she had to compose herself before answering him. Even then, she failed.

“W—what?”

“Your injury, let me see it.”

“N—no.”

“Kagura, c’mon, I need to see if a trip to the hospital is needed. Let me see the injury.” Sougo saw her pout and he heard her let out the longest breath ever. He couldn’t find it in him to care, though. He needed to make sure Kagura wasn’t in any serious danger. He needed to touch her right now, at this very moment.

Finally, she nodded and in less than a second he was at her side, gritting his teeth at the thought of someone hurting her. He let his hand ghost over her face, over her right cheek, which was covered in a deep blue, slowly turning to purple. She had a cut on her forehead and it was bleeding. Sougo felt like _crying_ because he had let this happen to Kagura. If she had never hung out with him, this would’ve never happened. She would’ve never meddled with bad guys like him. And, yes, perhaps he could blame his feelings for the regret he felt. Because, yes, maybe if he had not fell desperately for her, he wouldn’t have stuck by her side.

He let his thoughts run wild and his heart beat fast as he checked her ankle. She winced when he placed his hand on it. He wanted to apologize for hurting her accidentally. Apologize for dragging her into his messed up world. Apologize for indirectly being the cause of her suffering.

It wasn’t the first she was left with marks on her body after fighting. He had seen it before as well, hell, it was never that bad. It was never enough to make Sougo consider driving her to the hospital. Her ankle was going in a direction it was not supposed to go and it was enough to convince him to get her proper treatment.

“We’re leaving. I can’t deal with this one.” She shook her head.

“You hate hospitals, you said it yourself. Just…put it back into place, I can take the pain!” In the midst of talking she had grabbed his arm. He shook her off more violently then he first intended.

“Goddamn it Kagura, I can’t let you suffer more than that! Just fucking get it together and follow me.” He cursed loudly. He didn’t leave room for argument as he turned around and smashed the door open. Kagura wiped her tears and waited on the couch. Two minutes later, a flustered Sougo appeared before her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He repeated through his teeth as he remembered her condition and crouched down. Kagura silently climbed on his back and sighed.

-x-

The walk to the hospital was long. They would’ve taken Sougo’s car if only it wanted to start up. So here they were, walking slowly in the cold weather, Kagura on her friend’s back. The silence was unbearable and the girl felt like she could die from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, Sougo…” Although she couldn’t see it, he frowned. “I’m sorry for never listening and causing you so much trouble. I must be such a burden to you, huh?”

He tried to answer, but she cut him off. “I’m a mess, I know that. I’m even making you go to the place you hate the most. I’m a terrible friend, if I can even call myself that.”

“Kagura—”

“Let me finish. I know you probably hate me and put up with me because I have no friends other than you, and that’s okay. If you really want to, I could leave you alone now. If it means you’ll be happier, well…I could understand.” The cracks in her voice gave her away. He wanted to beat himself up for making her cry over this stupid situation. She was blaming herself for things she wasn’t responsible for, and even then he couldn’t answer. He was left speechless.

So he continued to walk, cursing himself for getting so involved with someone else.

-x-

He waited for hours before he was told he could see Kagura. When he entered the room she was fast asleep and he just knew she wasn’t hurt enough to require surgery or anything in the likes.

“I—Is she okay?” He almost slapped himself for stuttering.

The nurse chuckled. “Your girlfriend’s alright, don’t worry. She just fell asleep.”

He mumbled that she wasn’t his girlfriend and the man left him with Kagura. She looked so pale and fragile laying down like this. She had a cast around her ankle and multiple bandages on different parts of her body. He sat down on the couch in front of the bed and cursed again.

“Fuck, what am I going to do? I can’t even protect you,” Deep down he knew what he had to do. He knew he just had to walk out the door and never contact the girl again. But no matter how hard he tried to stand up or delete her number, he couldn’t. He couldn’t let her go. “You really messed with my mind, Kagura. Whatever happened to the scary Sougo, huh? Goddamn it.”

He rubbed his temples harshly, maybe to try to clear his thoughts. Maybe to get the picture of Kagura in a hospital bed out of his head. Or maybe, to stop being a coward and just talk to the girl.

 

-x-

 

Kagura woke up the next day to an empty room. She sighed and closed her eyes. It’s not as if she had expected Sougo to stay. She would’ve been more surprised to see him here, but it didn’t stop her from feeling bitter. He left her alone, again.

As she thought of leaving the building, the door opened and a figure she knew way too well entered.

“Yeah, find him for me and have fun with him,” He paused. “The key to the room is in the usual place. Yes, there are ropes too. Thank you, tell me how good you beat him up later.” He hung up and turned around, a smile spread on his lips.

“Who was that?”

“One of my men.” She rolled her eyes and sat up.

“You don’t have to do this.” It was Sougo’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I _want_ to do this, it’s not the same!” Kagura didn’t find him funny. She didn’t find the situation funny.

“Why? Why would you do this for me, Sougo? I don’t understand, why?” She didn’t know why she was angry. She felt like her frustration needed to get out, though.

“Are you dumb? You ended up in a fucking cast this time, Kagura. Your face is so swelled up you look ten times bigger than usual! Who knows what’ll happen next time? You could die. Some measures need to be taken to assert dominance in gangs, okay?”

She felt her cheeks burn up with anger. It felt like Sougo was playing with her feelings. “Why do you care? I’m nothing to you.”

“I do it to protect you, idiot. I do it _because_ I care for you and your safety, do you not understand? Can’t you understand that it is my number one priority, huh?” Kagura was left without a word so he continued. He had already dipped in, why not finish at this point? “For goddamn’s sake, do you get the message? I love you. I love you and it’s ruining my reputation and my status. I’m leaving!”

He was angry, and it kind of scared Kagura. However, after his confession, she couldn’t let him go. She could never let him go.

“Sougo, please stay,” He immediately stopped his steps. He remained at his place, his back turned to Kagura. “Don’t go. I feel like if you leave right now, I’ll never get a glimpse at your face ever again.”

“I can’t face you anymore, though. I’m doing what needs to be done.”

“Don’t you dare walk out that door, Okita Sougo, or so help me.” She was crying, yet again, and it was enough to force Sougo out of his thoughts. Before she even knew it, the man was at her side, looking at her with the most panicked expression he had ever bared.

“God, don’t cry, I can’t—I don’t want to put you in danger anymore, this,” he pointed to her broken body. “Is all my fault. I caused this, I can’t let that happen again. I can’t do it.”

“This is far from your fault, what’s your deal?” They stared at each other and Sougo calmed down from his emotion high. Her eyes somewhat soothed him. He put his hand on her cheek.

“Does it hurt?” He changed the subject and Kagura let him.

“Yes, so get your hand off,” She laughed and he did as he was told. “Did you mean it?”

He was caught off guard. “What?”

“That you love me?” His cheeks instantly burned up. He tried to get away from Kagura, but the latter brought him closer. “Did you?”

“Perhaps I did. What would you say if I meant it?” She smiled and closed the small distance between them. As soon as their lips collided, Sougo could feel every worry he had disappear. Kagura, though, quickly pushed him off of her. “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Fuck my face hurt! We went in too quickly.” She took the ice pack on her bedside and stuck it on her cheek. She offered him an apologetic look. He laughed.

“Shall we try it like this, then?” He delicately placed his fingers under her chin and as slowly as he could, brought their lips together. He was handling her like she was the most fragile thing in the world and Kagura wouldn’t complain about it. When they parted, Sougo leaned in to kiss her forehead this time.

“I’ll make it up to you. All the screaming I did, I mean. And the part where I made you feel like a burden, too,” She smiled and shook her head. She was at fault too, anyway. “Want me to call my men off the case of that punk who hurt you?”

She thought about it for a second. “Nah, let him have what he deserves.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the end is ugly bc i ran out of inspiration uhhhhhhh sorry
> 
> i wanted to write more but i didnt want it to be too long


End file.
